camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
Leave a Message メッセージ Please don't forget to add a new header and also your signature when leaving a message. Also, please avoid mentioning unnecessary things such as words that are considered bad, gross, and etc. Thank you :) メッセージ ____φ(．．;) メッセージ ARCHIVED MESSAGES 2013 Archived/August-October Archived/November Penguins! Here are 8 cute baby pet penguins for my awesome mummy. :D Claiming Signed my name already. Can I just get claimed now? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Edythe_Sweeney Junebugg666 (talk) 02:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cute I know right? :3 Re: Thanks! I probably will still have questions, but right now I'm practicing coding and what not :D Jacksper (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re Thanks! Jacksper (talk) 17:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Leaving I'M SO SORRRRRRY D: MY DEAR MOTHER TURNED THE INTERNET OFF ~_~ Me claim Hey mummy. a lot of the admins aren't responding to my iris messages and ive been meaning to get Vinnie claimed soon. but nobody is looking! >~< it drives me a bit nuts. could you help me?? OwO problem solved! Broken took a look on it and yay! I have three major characters now! *eyes sparkling* yeah, i was beginning to worry that none of the admins would reply until next week. XD :( Hey, sorry about last time. I never meant to blow up on you. :c :P You can still poke the list with your mouse pointer >:D Nah jk xD You can still edit it, you know, like when you add in new users and such. OHHH before I forget. When you add in a new user, make sure to add in a new "empty spot" thingamajig so that there are always 3 empty spots in each forum :) Becoming a Priest? So I have been interested in being the Priest of a cabin, preferably: Apollo, but I would settle for just about any position so long as it wasn't Eros (Because I'd rather not be Priest of the cabin I reside in). So do you know what I need to do become Priest? Jacksper (talk) 14:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chars Like make them on here.... :D yaaay but we gotta change the faceclaims (duh) talk about it more on chat, k? Chaaaaaaaaaaaat Come on chat, sooo bored ;-; and when did you become a fish =_= (Awkward moment when you go to ur userpage to leave a message and forget to switch to talk page >w< ) Hey KitKat! Yeah, I noticed that too -- after I uploaded the picture. So, I'm not gonna use her, sorry for any inconvience. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) yet another claim :P hey mummy. could you once again help me with another claim? :D link PS: Could i add paige in the history of my character? As a demigod she came across with when she was going to camp Hey, Kitkat! I've got a claim, Claiming:Camop/Fleur la Croix, that needs to be checked. When you get the chance, comment or claim it when you can. Thanks! Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 09:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Dancin's Claim Hey, KitKat! I've got a claim, Claiming:Camp/Fleur la Croix, that needs to be checked. When you get the chance, comment or claim it when you can. Thanks! Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 09:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, I didn't know what I was doing and probably made a big mess. Sorry. :( Anyway, I think i did make an edit to your talk page, a message about my claim, I believe. Please IM me again to clear that up. Again, I am very sorry. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Awes Thank youuuuuuu! they are so adorbs! :3 Badge from Chocoshake ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 01:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) wait a minute When was i editing others claims? i only edit mine... Anyways if i did and didnt know it i apologize in advance i edited here cuz i actually forgot my sig :Oour idiotic society 01:47, December 6, 2013 (UTC) re I meant i forgot to add the sig XDDDD. Im working on my sig to make it look BETTER, mine is boring xD re:2claims Yea, bre Valentina is on hold, until I get a new character spot she's on hold. Or I just might delete the page Oh and it's ok our idiotic society 12:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) re:slings That's barely a secondary weapon, might be useful if you are a decent distance from your opponent, but definitely never a main weapon psssst *whispers* I'll tell you a secret, come closer >.< this article on wikipedia is great for premodern combat weapons. Anything under, hand/fist weapons/fans is like stealth, secondary/back up weapons, or assassiny types, cuz obviously they are sneaking in on their opponents, not fighting directly. Knives and daggers are back up/secondary. And if you do ranged weapons, remember you still want close combat and back up weapons, because you can't fight a bow against a sword in close quarters, unless you're fighting a much weaker opponent. Hope that helps :) If you need any other tips, just let me know :) You are most welcome, I know a lot of users make stretches with secondary weapons just cuz they want something unique no one else has used or rarely has used on the wiki for weapons, and this is certainly the article to find that :) I've been accumulating stuff for help pages in my favs on my browser for rp stuff, wiki stuff, html stuff, etc for years so >.< I have a massive amount of stuff for a variety of stuff, including image finding, gifs, models, pretty pics, etc. Any time you need something or just want something new or cool or random :) just ask :) Re XDD no prob :Dour idiotic society 18:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Chara rleationship Hey Mummy! :3 So i looked at ur chara chuluun Zaya and i would like to set him up with one of my charas! :D if theres nothing planned for him of course I just need to get rosella claimed :> Waddya say? :D Help with how Livana would surive? I read your comment on my character's claiming page & I tried to come up with a way she could survive for 3 years but nothing came to mind... If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you help me come up with a way of how she would survive for so long, unarmed & not suited to fight much? Thanks! c: ➸ LUV